Societal Structures
Here we will be having some descriptions on societal structures to aid us navigate through factional dilemmas of the world. General Population This part of the population will be living a kind of second Marxian utopia; Marxian utopia was built upon the idea, that when there is enough wealth, we do not have scarcity problems and thus humanity has no conflicts over survival. However, this position was quite mistaken, since Marx never saw, that distributive ethical problems will not go away, even when having insane amounts of wealth, because there will always be choices over priorities and costs; if nothing else, the choice over time allocation for specific people in our lives. In metamodernism we are much more within the sane scope of utopia building as we make a compromise with the wealth distribution problem and blame lack of information regarding the reality for bad results of ethical decisions. I want to take this idea on the stage. I believe, that even if we could build optimal system of communication (rationality and propositional logic vs Intensional Logic; advertisement driven mass media vs wide range "emotional" communication, such as dramatica narrative model; neurological fear management like SCARF; scale-free holarchies as source of teleological judgements) and have all the information available we still could not make moral decisions within computational boundaries. The reason is similar to the reason why intersectional feminism is important: in quantum information we can accept, that there are no closed systems, but all systems are affected by entanglement and superposition. Superpositional information is ambigious untill we resolve some conflicts regarding mutual understanding caused by presuppositions, which we have to take with us in discussions, because we are optimised to survive in different systems. Entangled information is something, which we can not compromise about, because we are required to have a beliefe due to membership in another group or system (metasystematic problem), so due to the unclosed nature of the system, we are not able to compromise without changing the dynamics of our group identity. In the utopia all human beings accept all information to be collected about them in order to give algorithms the opportunity to help us resolve these metasystematic problems. Glitches The glitches are part of the population, which are suffering from the algorithms authority and at subconscious level they are rejecting the society. The experience of being a glitch is similar to adolescense. The general population is in a sense a metaphor for the wishes of our parents and societies about what kind of adults we will become; the young attempt to kind of mimic those wishes and also simultaneously rebel about them, however, some glitchy things are cool, some are such about which we want to be silent about. The ones to be silent about usually tend to be closer towards Qwitchy things. Glitches are parodies; assumptions about human behavior, that might at closer look tend to be ridiculable due to naivety, usually discoverable by notion of: "If we only had all the information available, this problem would go away". For example: ethical consumerism, crimes between two private parties with no evidence, carbon footprint of a person, the best career choices, which of the politicians talks more truthfully, finding the perfect dating match. Punks (Qwitches) When you have been infected by non-popular glitch, it usually starts to devour you. Not all of us survive that process before the algorithms discover the problem and patch your algorithms and propose a plan to fix your data. Sometimes these problems cause cascading effects, which will lock your identity in the society's central systems, effectively making you a non-person. The punk person is also a kind of metaphor for mental illnesses today; most mental problems are caused by integration problems to our society, because our society has only a limited capacity to integrate punk narratives of people. This is in my opinion the state of the world today; our punk youth will grow within a sub-culture, which provides some strengths to character and some weaknesses from which some are able to integrate to the society and some are not. Punk part of us is the "real" non-alienated part of ourselves, while our role within society is always artificial compromise, which we never choose through our free will, but instead land on as a compromise and a kind of debt for the task of bringing us up in a safe environment. Compared to the glitches, most punks are clearly anti-social, but also in the long run have nostalgic need for reintegration, because the Qwitch world is full of tough life and unsafe decadence. Just like there was cool glitches and those glitches, which you don't say out loud, the reintegration wish is the thing about which you don't talk about in the Qwitch world before you are almost there. The Secret Co-Op In practice the entire system is similar to the Architect and Oracle of the Matrix; there are layers of control, which are there in order to maintain the algorithms. The glitches and punks do not know, that their destiny is to become a bug fix.